


Memory Not Found Related Extras

by Katreal



Series: Memory Not Found: Shatterstuck [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fanart, fic related digital artwork, spoilers for the main series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2019-09-30 18:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17229350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katreal/pseuds/Katreal
Summary: Just a place to put my Divide by Zero or Defragmentation related artworks!...and yes there's an s on the end there because I hope to do more in the future.





	1. Caution: Spoilers Ahead!

**Author's Note:**

> If you aren't up to speed with the main fic then you're treading spoiler territory here. Be warned! I'll name each page after the chapter it relates to so it's easy enough to know if you've gotten that far yet!
> 
> This First chapter is just going to be a landing page because uh the first artwork I did is a spoilery one OOPS

Heya! I'm Katreal, the author of Divide by Zero and Defrag. I'm also a digital artist in my spare time, and I've got some artwork for you to go along with my stories :) Just please be aware that beyond this point there are **POTENTIAL SPOILERS** for either of those stories (especially Defragmentation) but if you don't mind that then, well, who am I to judge! Hope you enjoy!

 

If you'd like to check out my other work, which include an awful lot of undertale stuff, and soon to be added night in the woods and other homestuck content, why not check out my tumblr at [katreal-fic](http://katreal-fic.tumblr.com/)!


	2. Davepeta > Ascend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think the title is pretty self explanatory for what this one is :3
> 
> People wanted to know what they looked like in my head so here it is!

Source: [Katreal-fic](http://katreal-fic.tumblr.com/post/181552749907/if-you-dont-know-what-this-is-you-havent-read-my) on Tumblr


	3. Cover Art

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What it says on the tin. I needed a cover for Camp Nano and this is what came out. *jazz hands* I'll put it on my tumblr eventually.


	4. Css testing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't mind this just bug testing so I don't Bork the main fic

timaeusTestified [TT]: You should be here.  
dataJammer [DJ]: B33< nah man its shortys show  
dataJammer [DJ]: B33< dont wanna steal his thunder  
timaeusTestified [TT]: Not for the party; though you should totally see your friends.   
timaeusTestified [TT]: I want you here.  
dataJammer [DJ]: B33< well with an invitation like that  
dataJammer [DJ]: B33< how could i pawssibly refuse B3c


	5. Sketch Requests From Dyra Doodles (Potential Spoilers beyond Chapter 19)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My good friend [Dyra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DyraDoodles) does monthly sketch requests on their [tumblr](https://dyradoodles.tumblr.com/), and I've started to make it a tradition to request random things from Defrag and apparently stealthily grow their Homestuck follower count LOL. There's a good number now, so I decided to create a directory for them in case anyone is looking for "fanart" (is it really fanart if I request it? Who knows)

Chapter 19 related:

[Dirk Getting Pounced on By Davepeta](https://dyradoodles.tumblr.com/post/183478313449/sketch-request-for-chaton-katreal-dirk-getting)

[Davepeta bullying miniDave](https://dyradoodles.tumblr.com/post/185828681424/sketch-request-for-chaton-katreal-mini-dave-and)

Obviously neither of these two correspond to any particular point in the story, since Davepeta hasn't been able to interact with anyone in person post-ascension, but this is largely how their dynamic would be if they could haha.

 

Interlude 1 related:

[MiniDave and John building a pillow fort](https://dyradoodles.tumblr.com/post/186148205079/sketch-request-for-chaton-katreal-mini-dave-and)

[Lil John and Rose Playing Gamecube](https://dyradoodles.tumblr.com/post/187054697174/request-sketch-for-chaton-katreal-lil-john-and)

[Mini Rose Adjusting Dave's scarf from Chapter 57 (he's not happy)](https://imlovedavepeta.tumblr.com/post/187562395003/sketch-request-for-chaton-katreal-mini-rose)

These requests are largely based on the dynamic and shenanigans that have occurred during the interlude-that-probably-isn't-an-interlude! Most obviously, the pillow fort movie marathon (that probably would have resulted in a pillow fight considering how I've been writing john) and then the Mario Kart competition that went on while Dave and Dirk had their talk during the Parent Trap chapter! The next request will likely be in this category, and involve a circumstance from chapter 57 :3c

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll update this listing as it grows. Tho I highly recommend following DyraDoodles on tumblr if you are interested in your own requests, or just seeing neat sketches popping up on your dash. They are also a really talented writer, so if you are a Venom or Legend of Zelda fan, I'd def check 'em out.


End file.
